pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberries
Strawberries 'is the story about Makoto and how he has become an idol. Episode Listing #''A Ripened Berry - A prologue and Chapter. #Tart #Strawberry Shortcake #Frosting #Jam Episode Epilogue "With that it is now time to sign off. Thank you for watching today's episode of "Suite Suite Ratings", tune in tomorrow where I will be revealing the location of my secret handshake event! Chu!" A single delicate finger was placed over the lips of a tall beauty; with a wink and a kiss the screen turned to static. "Sweets-Hime, that was wonderful, as usual!" someone complimented. "Ah, thank you~" the girl replied before smiling. "I love producing this program with everyone. Thank you for taking care of me today~" she giggled before politely curtsying and turning to step out of the recording studio. With each step, the motion of her skirt would sway gently; matching the flow of her lovely, emerald locks. "Hum.... oh!" She stopped to look around, then looked at the time. "Well look at that, I still have an hour and a half before the Live. In that case...." Scoping her surroundings of PriPara, Sweets-Hime found many idols chattering with each other or their managers, waiting for their own plans, having a snack, or just shopping. But her bright, cyan eyes happened to land on the crepe stand several feet away and she made her way over to it; where she ordered a couple of strawberry milk crepes. She then located a spot to sit down and enjoy them; then quickly bit into one. "Mm~! Machiko would love these!" she exclaimed, only to frown and glance down to the snack. She observed the delicate-cut strawberries placed between layers of sweet cream and pastry as a wave of sadness washed over her. "I'm only here because of Machiko.... is this really fair when it was her dream?" One Year Ago "Oh Mako-chan! You look so deliciously cute!" A girl giggled, clasping her hands. "Machiko, do you really need to call me that? Why do even need to do this anyway?" "As my younger brother I am entitled to call you whatever cute name I want to, and you're doing this because who would be a better model for me, then me?" "Your logic really concerns me, sister. Besides... I look like a girl!" the boy exclaimed while overlooking himself; the cream fabric gently framing every curve, layer of ruffles; a row of strawberries and one of blueberry, and to finish; a lovely, royal red ribbon tightly wound around the waist. "I feel like a decorated cake..." "Then I'm doing this well, but it's still missing something; dearest brother~" The girl pulled back before smiling in awe. "Aha, that's it! A girl always looks her cutest with a lovely hair accessory!" she picked up some soft, silky ribbon and began to tie it, leaning up to put it onto the top of her younger brothers head. She then reached from a small box nearby and pulled out a pair of cream-colored heels, and gently put them down before her, somewhat anxious brother. "Heels too?!" Makoto blushed furiously, "Do you plan on making me walk around?" "Of course, I gotta see how it looks! Makoto, this dress needs to be perfect for my upcoming performance; I used my most favorite inspirtation in making it you know~" "Eh? What?" "You of course! I watch the dedication and passion you put into those sweet reviews you publish on that video sharing website, CuteTube. Then I sat down and began to listen to my new SoLaMi Smile CD and started to draw it out. I used every word you said when making it." Machiko explained while she put on a pair of strawberry earings on her twin brother; to match the strawberry bracelet she attached to his wrist. "R-really? B-Because of me...?" Makoto seemed stunned by this revelation. He began to observe the dress before shyly shifting, hands lowering onto the skirt. "M-Maybe being a model isn't all that bad then..." '''End of Chapter 1 Trivia Category:Chrismh Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics